colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goodbye - DASONI
Descripción *'Titulo:' Goodbye (굿바이).160px|right *'Artista:' DASONI *'Single:' Goodbye. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Balada, Dance Pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 15-02-2013. Video full|center|400 px Solji, Ha Nee Romanización ije tteonagajwo Goodbye ooh~ ije nan nege aniya haegajimyeon dasi nareul chatgo gyeolguk neoegero ga butjabado achimi omyeon tteonal georangeol aljiman I Don’t know why I love you so jigeumdo saenggangnajiman (Hello Hello Hello) handongan na himdeulgetjiman ije tteonagajwo Goodbye ijen deo isang nareul chat jima Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh urin kkeutnan geonikka ijen naeobsido Good night du beon dasineun nareul chatjima Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh ije nan nege aniya mworeul wonhae eotteon mareul wonhae eotteoke hagil barae nega nareul chatneun iyuga naegen deo keun sangcheoro namjiman I hate myself for loving you ajigeun ulgo itjiman ajik neoreul chatgo sipjiman ije tteonagajwo Goodbye ijen deo isang nareul chat jima Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh urin kkeutnan geonikka ijen naeobsido Good night du beon dasineun nareul chatjima Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh ije nan nege aniya jogeumssik neol ijeulge Day by day (oh day by day) eochapi butjapji motalgeoran geol nan anikka uri ireoke Goodbye (goodbye) urin yeogiseo Goodbye (goodbye) neowaneun ije geuman da geuman dullae neol bonae oh ijen tteonagajwo Goodbye Goodbye ije tteonagajwo Goodbye Goodbye ijen naeobsido Good night du beon dasineun nareul chatjima Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh ije nan nege aniya Español Por favor, vete ahora, adiós ooh~ Ya no eres el únicoo para mi ahora Cuando el sol se pone, te busco de nuevo y voy hacia ti. A pesar que sé que te irás cuando la mañana llegue, me aferro a ti No sé por qué te amo tanto Pienso mucho en ti (hola hola hola) Aunque vaya a sufrir por un tiempo Ahora déjame, adiós No me busques más Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Porque hemos terminamos Ahora incluso sin mí, buenas noches No me busques más Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Ya no soy tuya ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? La razón por la que me buscas Permanece en mi como una grande cicatriz Me odio por amarte Aunque aún estoy llorando(hola hola hola) Aunque aún quiero buscarte Ahora déjame, adiós No me busques más Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Porque hemos terminamos Ahora incluso sin mí, buenas noches No me busques más Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Ya no soy tuya Te olvidaré poco a poco, día a día (oh, Día a día) Porque sé que no me puedo aferrar a ti de ninguna forma Vamos a decir adiós así (adios) vamos a decir adiós ahora mismo (adios) Todo se acabó contigo Quiero para ahora, te dejaré ir Ahora déjame, adiós, adiós Ahora déjame, adiós, adiós Ahora incluso sin mí, buenas noches No me busques más Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Adiós, adiós, ooh ooh Ya no soy tuya Hangul 이제 떠나가줘 Goodbye ooh~ 이제 난 네게 아니야 해가지면 다시 나를 찾고 결국 너에게로 가 붙잡아도 아침이 오면 떠날 거란걸 알지만 I Don’t know why I love you so 지금도 생각나지만 (Hello Hello Hello) 한동안 나 힘들겠지만 이제 떠나가줘 Goodbye 이? 더 이상 나를 찾 지마 Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh 우린 끝난 거니까 이? 나없이도 Good night 두 번 다시는 나를 찾지마 Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh 이제 난 네게 아니야 뭐를 원해 어떤 말을 원해 어떻게 하길 바래 네가 나를 찾는 이유가 내겐 더 큰 상처로 남지만 I hate my self for loving you 아직은 울고 있지만 아직 너를 찾고 싶지만 이제 떠나가줘 Goodbye 이? 더 이상 나를 찾 지마 Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh 우린 끝난 거니까 이? 나없이도 Good night 두 번 다시는 나를 찾지마 Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh 이제 난 네게 아니야 조금씩 널 잊을게 Day by day (oh day by day) 어차피 붙잡지 못할거란 걸 난 아니까 우리 이렇게 Goodbye (goodbye) 우린 여기서 Goodbye (goodbye) 너와는 이제 그만 다 그만 둘래 널 보내 oh 이? 떠나가줘 Goodbye Goodbye 이제 떠나가줘 Goodbye Goodbye 이? 나없이도 Good night 두 번 다시는 나를 찾지마 Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh Goodbye Goodbye ooh ooh 이제 난 네게 아니야 Datos Categoría:DASONI